Parasite
by LemonyCrosby
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, richest man in Asia, playboy of the century. Uchiha Sasuke, money hungry and pretty boy posterchild. Now, what were to happen if said pretty boy were to become secretary of said playboy, and cause said play boy to fall in lust? NC17
1. Chapter 1

Parasite

**Uchiha Compound**

**11:30 pm, Friday**

It was quiet, and thick tension filled the air. There was the sound of labored breathing and eyes were cutting back and forth warily, as though someone was expected to pull out a gun and blow everyone to high heaven. It was invigorating, it was dangerous, and it was Family Poker Night Friday.

It was the final hand between the two specialists. Two pairs of identical eyes were locked in silent combat, each trying to will their opponent to submission, although neither was gaining ground. Now was the moment of truth: Onyx eyes widened as a pale hand laid down four aces. Matching inky depths caught the gesture and a smirk broke across his face. "Seems like I have won again, foolish little bro--."

A matching pale hand slapped down a straight flush.

"You were saying, my dear, dignified weasel?"

The audience of family members cheered merrily, each of them congratulating both players; some too merrily, judging by the hordes of empty beer cans that littered the floor. The defeated raven cocked his head and smirked.

"About time, little brother, I was getting tired of winning." The elder raven said, his eyes shining in mirth as he bent over to pick up the littered bottles.

"Would it kill you to say 'You won fair and square' or maybe a 'Good job, Sasuke'?" The raven said with a playful sneer on his face, as he also stood to pile up the chips.

The older brother just shrugged, amusement gleaming in his eyes before picking up the cards. "Of course. If I did, you couldn't grow up feeding on your hatred of me, dear foolish little brother."

The two brothers broke out in laughter and joined in the surrounding merriment, celebrating Sasuke's new job as the personal assistant of the Uzumaki Naruto.

**Rasengan Incorporated, CEO Private Office**

**10:30 pm, Friday**

"No."

Two blonds stood in a room, though that was the only similarity they shared. One of the blonds was a woman. She had jade eyes with normally pale skin adorned with lavish jewels, her hair tied back in a tight bun. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. But now, her pale skin was flushed in outrage, her face stained with outraged tears.

The other was a male with tanned skin and piercing blue eyes; he had three peculiar dark markings on both sides of his face giving him a feral look. He was dressed in a Neapolitan custom tailored Kiton suit with A. Testoni shoes- his look screamed 'rich'. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

"What do you mean, no? I need that money!" She screamed at him, her chest huffing.

The blond man just stared at her impassively, as if the outburst had never been made. "I have given you thirty million in seven years. You don't need anything," he said in a monotone voice, although his clenching fists betrayed his act.

"But I'm your mother!" she said, a desperate edge cutting into her voice, "You can't do this to me!"

At this, a menacing sneer broke across the younger man's face, his eyes flashing crimson. Kushina instinctively took a step back when she saw the slightly demonic look on her son's face.

"Funny, I remember saying the same," were the last words he said before he hurled open the door and stormed away, leaving a shaken and terrified woman behind.

**Rasengan Incorporated, CIO Private Office**

**11:27 am, Saturday**

The CIO of Rasengan Incorporated peered over her cup of sake to view the latest victim. He was young and she reasoned he couldn't have been older than twenty. He had dark hair that in the florescent looked blue which seemed to be gelled up in the back and bangs that framed his pale face. The woman decided he must have come from a relatively wealthy family judging by his dress. He wore a dark blue suit, with the usual accompanied white-collar shirt. At least he knew how to dress.

The man—her hazel eyes cut over to the file—Sasuke said nothing but simply stared back at her with a stoic face and cold determined eyes. She snorted in amusement; Sasuke didn't look like a people person, but hey, if he got this far, he must have done something right. The CIO took another swig, before setting the glass down and placing her attention once more on the man.

"I am the Chief Information Officer of Rasengan Incorporated, Senju Tsunade. You must be Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" Sasuke nodded sharply, but said nothing and Tsunade continued.

"You have come this far and I congratulate you on your new position as the brat's personal assistant." Tsunade smirked as she felt the slight shock coming from the man and silently dared him to comment. He didn't and her mouth curved up in a half smile.

"However, you were told to report to my office for a more detailed description of your current vocation. If there is anything that is not found satisfactory, remember that you hold no obligation to be here and that I will not stop you from walking out that door. Is that understood?" He seemed slightly shocked at her bluntness, but the cold determination shined in his eyes told her that wouldn't happen. Her smile widened; he would have fun with this one.

"Now then, the first matter and probably the largest in scope," Tsunade poured another glass of sake, "is that you, Uchiha-san, will be living with the brat for the entire duration of your employment."

Tsunade resisted a snicker as she saw the blatant shock written all over the once-stoic man's face. She watched as he opened and closed his mouth several times, obviously lost for words, and the CIO was content to watch him struggle.

"And why, pray tell, am I just now being informed of this rather important fact?" He said finally to Tsunade's relief, any longer and she would have cracked. Taking another swig of alcohol, she looked at the man in front of her, mirth brimming in her eyes.

"Obviously we cannot tell everyone the job includes living with the wealthiest man in the world. Those kinds of announcements are open invitations to scandals of the worst kind."

"So what insurance do you have of telling me this?" He asked warily. Tsunade smirked.

"You, Uchiha-san, were subjected to an undercover background check so thorough, we would know if you cheated on a test in primary school. After that, we studied your work habits over a period of three months and found you to be," Her eyes scanned the report. "'diligent, ingenuous, and mentally capable' after many other scans of your person, houses, papers, and effects. We found you to be the best candidate for the position."

The CIO half smirked when the man straightened up higher at the statement. "When do I move in?" He asked and Tsunade smiled.

"Monday." Sasuke eyes widened, but he said nothing and nodded.

"If you have no more questions, Uchiha-san," the man shook his head, "then the second detail: Under no circumstances are you to allow anyone into the brat's estate." Tsunade said dangerously, and said nothing until the man in front of her nodded. "And the last detail of course, absolutely no intimate actions are to be shared." She watched bemusedly as his face colored before he snorted in disgust.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Tsunade felt the overwhelming urge to crack up- he was really going to have fun with this one.

"Then I suppose if all the terms are understood," she took the last page of the thick file. "I will need you to sign this signifying I have told you all the finer details and that you understand them as such."

She took another swig of her sake as the man signed his name to be the newest addition to Rasengan Incorporated. Tsunade smiled, "Well, I suppose it's time to meet your roommate."

**Tazuna's Tavern, Meeting Room**

**11:45 am, Saturday**

The richest man in the world stood in the middle of the room. The sole of his thousand dollar shoes brushed lightly over the sea blue carpet as he turned to look over all the occupants of the room. And as expected, every other pair of eyes was locked solely on him; although if you looked close enough, you could see the ravenous gleam in them. He flashed an Armani smile.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I know we are all grieved and sobered by the monstrous devastation the tsunami Kyuubi brought with its arrival." Many people shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and the man could already imagine the complaints forming in his audience's mind._ 'Oh Kami, don't let this be a charity meeting. Kami forbid we actually have to give money away.'_

"Seven hundred thousand dead, one point five million missing, and over ten million people with damaged property, persons, and shattered lives. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a crisis that is sweeping nations like no other. Our economy is in shambles, so who will the people go looking for help in their time of need? Who would be the people look to for salvation from this ungodly threat? I present to you, the answer to this epidemic, project Yondaime!"

The screens behind him flared to life, each bearing the word 'Yondaime' in bold. With dry eyes, Naruto watched the many money-mongrels eying the screen in obvious greed. Sure, they didn't even know what the project was, or what it was about. But they did know that every idea of Uzumaki Naruto's was instant profit. They were like a pack of dogs, ready to attack every slice of meat their eyes could find. It was really too easy.

Their eyes would follow every motion, every notion that flowed from him. Heck, he could tell them that sending chocolate bars to Mars would benefit their company's revenue and they'd eagerly ask when the Martians would like their first shipment. They were fools, but then again, Naruto was good at his job and he knew it. But being the best did get bland at times.

It had been easier to come to work when he was a rookie, being looked down on for every action he made. It was rejuvenating back then when everyone questioned his word. Back then, it was a challenge: To be acknowledged. Though now, at the top of the ladder, there wasn't anything to move upwards to and life was…breathing. He had tried the "charity" way of doing things whenever he felt the urge to turn to legal narcotics, but giving did nothing for him. Let alone make him feel anything resembling 'warm and fuzzy' inside.

Before he knew it, Naruto had exhausted his last point and he was already giving the conclusion. Though it obviously wasn't needed, one look around and Naruto knew he had them, hook-line-and-sinker.

_'Really,'_ Naruto thought as an owner of a cigarette supplier came over to shake his hand. _'Is this it?'_

**Wave High District, Streets**

**12:27 pm, Saturday**

Sasuke looked over at his companion as they turned the corner. Her mouth was moving, no doubt telling him something about the place they were going. However, no matter how hard he tried to listen, everything she said seemed to go in one ear and out the other. All he could think about was seeing the man, touching him, indulging in the icy blue eyes that ruled the world with an iron fist. Turning his gaze back to the sky overhead, he sighed silently. It was no use, no matter how much he loathed admitting it, he, Uchiha Sasuke, was fan-girling over his new employer.

He consoled himself with the knowledge that the man was rich.

Even when he was small, Sasuke's little mind had been filled with the childish aspirations of buying his family thousands of houses and expensive cars. His passion for green followed him even through his teen years to the point where Sasuke had been named in Konoha, his hometown, as the Green Beast of Konoha, being known for his many money earning schemes and small businesses.

So when he had seen the ad for the new job opening as the personal assistant of the richest man in the world, he'd nearly fainted in excitement. And now, he was here; only minutes away from his idol, his dream._ 'I wonder what he's like…is he snobby? Probably. All that money must have gone to his head. And all that money…I wonder what his secret is…'_

Suddenly, the background chatter amplified tremendously and it was all he could do to keep from jumping in surprise. His blinked his eyes, clearing the glaze from them, and was met found himself face to face with the biggest hotel he had ever seen. There was a large golden statue of the Wave Country national emblem and a giant wave of gold stood towering above him with the words: Tazuna's Tavern in bright cerulean.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Nice, huh?" Sasuke turned sharply; he had forgotten that he wasn't alone. "Yep, the brat had a meeting with the Band this morning. I have already informed him of your coming, and he has agreed to meet us in fifteen."

Sasuke nodded briskly as he followed the woman into the building.

**Tazuna's Tavern, Tsunami's Table**

**12:30 pm, Saturday**

A smooth ring-tone rung throughout the backroom of the rather classy restaurant before a tanned hand reached into a pocket and silenced it. Naruto brought the phone to his eyes.

**Hello, Naruto.**

**One new message! From, Old Hag!**

Cocking his head slightly, Naruto pressed the 'open' option and a message instantly came into view.

**Oi brat!**

**I got your new toy; we'll be at Tsunami's in fifteen. Don't be late.**

Smiling slightly, Naruto put his phone away before leaning against the headrest. Sometimes he didn't know who was the employer and employee anymore. Chuckling, Naruto reminisced on the days of his rookie years. The ever-temperamental Tsunade along with her husband, Jiraiya, had been there ever since the beginning. Naruto vividly remembered the first time he had seen the woman.

It had been at the local market, back when he lived in Konoha. He had been frantically searching to get all the groceries on his list for the annual fall festival his college celebrated. Naruto was running through the drink isle, frantically throwing different bottles into the basket. He saw the little girl at the last moment before he swerved the cart, crashing it into another, before toppling on top of a woman. They both landed in a mesh of limbs, Naruto's head completely encased in the woman's cleavage

_"Oi! Watch where you're going, you blind-eyed brat!"_

_"Damn woman! Keep your dogs on a leash!"_

Those were the first words they ever exchanged. Naruto winced, still remembering the aching headache he had after that comment. Naruto remembered waking up at their house, later finding out that the better part of her thought it would be cruel to leave him unconscious in the store. From then on, the three of them became a family, a rather dysfunctional and alarmingly crazy one, but a family nonetheless.

But, there was the fact that she knew his 'dirty little secret'…

'Toys', she called them. Naruto smirked slightly, he preferred the term 'conquests'. It had become a rather addictive game to him. Reel one in, break their will, and throw them away. To others it may seem like a cruel cycle, but as far as Naruto was concerned:

It was their fault for violating the contract.

Tsunade had never said anything of course, as it wasn't her business. For that, Naruto was grateful. The last thing he needed was a 'steroid-hyped conscience'.

There was a shuffling at the entrance of the door and Naruto instantly stiffened. His face steeled and his hands rapidly adjusted his suit so it was impeccably straightened. And not a second too soon. As soon as he smoothed out the last wrinkle, Tsunade entered.

**Tazuna's Tavern, Elevator**

**12:45, Saturday**

_'Damn woman! She was just prolonging it! There is absolutely no reason to ask the receptionist what inspired the cerulean on the statue! I mean for Kami's sake, is she trying to make us late?! And now the elevator is taking forever climbing the fucking building!'_

Sasuke cut his eyes over to the other occupant in the elevator only to see her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, but she didn't even blink. Sasuke resisted the urge to wave a hand in her face and instead turned to look at the many pictures hanging in the luxurious elevator. They were all sea oriented, a collection of seashells scattered across them. He reaffirmed immediately that he liked this hotel. A few minutes later—hours later in Sasuke's mind – the elevator stopped on the ninety-sixth floor.

A cool voice came over the intercom announcing their arrival and all that could be found on the floor. The doors opened to a richly adorned hallway with deep-sea blue walls and gold carpets. Sasuke followed Tsunade, awestruck, down the lavish hallway into a large foyer. Many haughty aristocrats crowded the area and their chatter flowed elegantly throughout the room.

_'So this is the life of the wealthy… Look what I've been missing…'_ Sasuke followed Tsunade as she gracefully weaved through the crowd, occasionally shaking a hand or two, perfectly playing the role of Rasengan's CIO. Sasuke sighed blissfully knowing that soon, he'd be doing the same.

They eventually came to a set of grand double doors that were slightly ajar. Tsunade stepped back, and the doors slowly opened. Glossy waitresses welcomed them with a bow and a chorus of "Welcome to Tsunami's Table!"

Out of the line of waitresses, a beautiful woman with indigo hair greeted them. "Hello, it has been awhile, Tsunade." Tsunade grunted in response. The woman, apparently unfazed, looked over to Sasuke and flashed a warm smile. "And you must be Naruto-kun's new assistant! I am Tsunami, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the term of endearment and wondered how many people were personal with his employer. He nodded, "The pleasure is all mine."

Tsunami smiled once again, "Naruto-kun is in the backroom, Tsunade knows where it is. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Please enjoy your stay." And with that, the hostess disappeared once more into the crowd of waitresses. _'Oh yes,'_ Sasuke thought as he strode to catch up to Tsunade. _'I could definitely get used to this.'_

The "backroom" was a large foyer in itself; complete with an entertainment center and buffet, it was a restaurant by itself. Tsunade finally stopped at a red roped area manned by a suited middle-aged man. He looked upwards, and quickly unlatched the gate for them, hastily muttering a "enjoy your stay."

This was it. Just beyond that curtain was his future, his dream, and his money. Sasuke smirked and followed behind Tsunade.

**Tsunami's Table, Backroom**

**1:00 pm, Saturday**

"Oi, Brat, I brought your cargo!" Tsunade moved aside, allowing cerulean and obsidian to clash for the first time. It was as though time had slowed, focusing only on the two men. Tsunade felt the shift in the atmosphere and fidgeted slightly. Naruto's eyes slid towards Tsunade, and his intense gaze softened. "Thank you, I'll have that sake on your desk tomorrow morning."

Tsunade seemed appeased, "See that you do, brat!" And with that, the CIO exited the backroom, leaving the two men alone with only a dining table between them. Naruto returned his attention back to Sasuke and gestured at the seat across from him. Sasuke, who seemed to be having an inner battle, hesitated a slight second before smoothly taking the seat offered.

Sasuke looked at the man before him. He was undoubtedly handsome, even sexy, if Sasuke were to be completely honest. With his icy blue eyes and long blond hair, the billionaire looked dangerous and wild. Yet the man had a refined look about him, like smooth wine. The thought made Sasuke shudder.

Naruto noticed the man staring and he smirked into his sake._ 'Sasuke… hm'_ Naruto rolled the name around in his head._ 'Sasuke… my new toy. And such a pretty one at that.'_ He thought appraisingly as he stared lustfully at the porcelain skin.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto started, "tell me about yourself."

Sasuke repressed a shiver at the husky tone. He swallowed deeply before locking eyes with Naruto. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm twenty-six. I graduated summa cum laude from Konoha Business and Marketing…"

Naruto's eyes followed every move of Sasuke's mouth, wanting to sink his teeth in those pouty lips, make them bleed, and watch them scream his name. Naruto groaned softly, this wasn't going at all like he planned. These thoughts usually weren't evoked until a later time.

"Um, sir?" Sasuke asked, unsure of the unfocused look Naruto was giving him. Naruto blinked a couple times before shaking his head.

"Nothing, Sasuke. Come take a walk with me."

The walk to the elevator was tense, though why, Sasuke didn't know. Naruto looked to be deep in thought. Every once in a while, they would catch each other's eye and Sasuke would be hard pressed to suppress a blush.

Finally they reached the elevator, and the silence seemed to reach its breaking point. Sasuke gasped as Naruto turned suddenly on him, the cerulean orbs driving into his own. He flushed a deep shade of red.

"Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto didn't answer, but instead continued to stare at his new assistant with unreadable eyes. Sasuke turned his head to the side, his bangs breaking the connection between their eyes. The silence was deafening to Sasuke and he gritted his teeth in frustration, yet he refused to meet Naruto's eyes.

A sudden 'ding' sounded, alerting them of the elevator's arrival. Naruto slowly turned away from him to walk into the elevator. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and ran a hand through his hair. Taking one last look down the hallway, Sasuke followed the blond into the elevator. He abstractly registered the pushing of a button, before turning to immerse himself in the surrounding pictures.

From the opposite side of the elevator, Naruto stood with his eyes never leaving the man across from him. This Sasuke was unlike any of the other assistants that he had in the past. No, this Sasuke was very different. For one, he was smart. No, not just book smart like the others, but charismatically as well. He didn't stutter when he spoke to him, neither did he worship the ground he walked on with fervor. Instead the man looked to be… _'Ignoring me? My presence?'_ The corners of his lips lifted, yes. He would have much fun with this new conquest.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his neck slightly to face his employer. "Yes, Naruto-san?"

"Why is it that you want to be my assistant?" Naruto said, cocking his head slightly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly._ 'Is this a test?'_ He searched Naruto's eyes and even though found nothing; he decided to play it safe. Sasuke turned back, away from him.

"You have something I want." Sasuke said, his eyes tracing the seashell patterns across the elevator wall.

"And what would that be?" Was it just him, or did the blond sound closer than before?

"Money." Naruto raised his eyebrow at this. This man was truly something else.

"I see. Sasuke, how bad do you want it?" Obsidian eyes widened at the feel of Naruto's hot breath on his neck.

"Tell me, Sasuke." Naruto said silkily, lifting his hands to trace the sides of Sasuke's face. He smiled slightly when he felt the man lean into his touch. "What are you willing to give for this chance?"

"Isn't this unprofessional?" Sasuke said, silently thanking any deity listening that his voice was even.

"Hm, I wouldn't say so. You want something…" Naruto smirked and massaged Sasuke's neck. He was rewarded with a soft sigh. "And I desire something as well. Sounds like a fair trade, ne?"

Naruto's breath ghosted over the pale neck, unbuttoning the suit jacket with nimble fingers. Sasuke groaned slightly, before turning to look at the man behind him. "Wasn't it in your contract that 'intimate actions' were forbidden?"

The blond smirked into his neck as the jacket fell to the floor. "I'm not one for rules."

Naruto crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before sliding closed. Strong tanned arms pulled Sasuke to face him, before he deepened the kiss. Sasuke's fingers tangled in golden locks as he lost himself in Naruto's heat.

Wandering tanned hands grabbed at Sasuke's ass, inspiring a groan from the pale man's lips. Naruto, smirking deviously, slammed Sasuke against the elevator walls, grinding his clothed erection against the other man's. Sasuke moaned lowly and matched the rhythm with ardor. Growling, Naruto ripped the vest, throwing it over his shoulder. Sasuke glared.

"You idiot! Do you know how much tha—uhhm!" Sasuke threw his head back as a talented tongue teased his nipples. Naruto smirked, driving Sasuke insane with the bites, twists, and sucks on his nubs. The blond gave one last kiss to each nipple before nibbling downwards, fully enjoying Sasuke's moans and cries of encouragement.

Naruto rose back up and captured the lips that had him spellbound. Sasuke's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled the blond in for a deeper kiss. Tanned hands teased down pale sides, leaving burning nerves of desire in their wake. Sasuke gasped as one of the drifting hands teased around his clothed erection. Naruto nipped sharply at the exposed skin and was rewarded by a startled yelp. Sinking to his knees, Naruto slowly unzipped the pants, careful not to put any pressure on the needy arousal. Sasuke whimpered lowly in frustration, trying to buck up into those hands. Naruto chuckled silkily.

"Patience, _Sasuke_." Biting his lip, Sasuke screwed his eyes shut and shivered. Did he have to say his name like _that_? The raven bit back a groan as Naruto's tongue flitted over his sack and rubbed circles on his thighs.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke rasped breathing heavily, his knees shaking.

"Come _down _with me, Sasuke."

That was all the warning he had before Naruto engulfed him fully making his knees buckle. Sasuke moaned lowly, as he was encased in blazing wet heat. Naruto hollowed his mouth before sucking mercilessly, reveling in the incoherent mumblings of pleasure emanating from the raven under him. Piercing blue eyes watched the effects he was having on the once put-together man. The way he was writhing, his eyes screwed up in ecstasy...

He must have been a virgin.

Naruto smirked inwardly giving a particularly vicious suck watching the man arch off the floor a silent cry on his lips and his eyes going wide unseeing. Yes, a virgin indeed.

"_Fuck…_" Sasuke hissed, viciously fighting the urge to black out from ecstasy. This felt wonderful, too good to be real. Sasuke let out a cry as the blond nipped at his thighs not once stopping his sucking; the sharp pains making it feel even more intense than before. Naruto let the wet muscle out of his mouth with a wet 'pop' and a low moan of frustration made itself heard. Naruto looked down at the thoroughly flushed man beneath him, and groaned softly when he saw the beginning of a hickey on the creamy neck. His sun-tanned hand wrapped around the leaking erection and slowly began to pump.

"Do you know how fucking _sexy _you look underneath me, making those faces and making those beautiful noises?" Naruto relished in the unintelligible moans coming from the man. "You're going to be making those faces for me everyday. You like that, baby?"

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke cried as a tanned hand barely traced circles near his balls.

"I'm going to make you feel so much pleasure, your body will crave it!" Naruto said, speeding up his ministrations and making Sasuke's moans rise in pitch. "And then, I'll fuck you so hard that the only thing you'll remember to do is screaming my name!"

Sasuke shuddered violently before screaming out in ecstasy. Naruto continued to stroke him as waves of his orgasm crashed into him. Sasuke nearly blacked out at the intensity.

"N-Naru…" Sasuke's eyes slid closed.

Naruto looked down at the raven, now passed out the carpet. The evidence of their activity all over the floor, _'my new toy…who would've thought he'd be a screamer?'

* * *

_

**Authors Note: **This is my first lime (unless you count the quickies I wrote in Hellish Summer) So...

What do you think? I did leave just enough hints in here for some plot, though seeing as I'm writing to practice my NC17 scenes... If I did continue this, then it would have some kind of sex scene in every (i'll try) chapter. So what do you think, put this one-shot out of his misery or give it a go?

Ja

Lemony


	2. AN Very Important

**Important!**

_As you all know this was only supposed to be a oneshot, but apparently it is in high demand for continuation. And as an entertainer, I must comply. Seeing as this wasn't meant to be a particularly plotty multi-chapter fic, it will take a bit longer not only to write the next chapter, but to adequately flesh out the characters, outline plots and subplots, and write backstory. Enough said.  
_

_Though since I still do not want to hinder my process on practicing NC-17 scenes, there will be some kind of steamy if not lime in each chapter. Also, since having limes (and lemons) including only Naruto and Sasuke will be redundant (if not outright damaging to their building relationship) I will be using other characters with their own stories and issues. Kind of like Hestia's fic "D/S Naruto" (which is a must read for all hard core yaoi and bdsm lovers) where she not only focuses on Naruto and Sasuke's growing love, but expands the horizons over to other characters also._

_In doing this, I can focus all my attention on this instead of writting smutty oneshots thus taking away time I spend on this apparently popular fic. So!_

_I'm asking all my readers to chose the side pairings for this fic using the following characters:_

_Neji_

_Kiba_

_Shino_

_Lee_

_Gaara_

_Sai_

_Orochimaru_

_Kabuto_

_Kakashi_

_Iruka_

_And any other main character's I'm probably missing. I want you guys to review with your choice of pairing (preferably in seme/uke order)_

_In addition, don't hesitate to leave your opinion about this AN along with any other concerns/reservations you might have. Though remember these characters will one way or another be connected and will not overshadow the main plot of our two favorite boys ^^_

_Thanks for all your support through this developement time!_

_Ja_

_Lemony  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Parasite

**Konoreimei Shinkansen **

**10:35 am, Monday**

The two Uchihas stood in silence, their very aurora unconsciously warding off admiring pedestrians. From an aerial view, you would see the station with thousands of people bustling to and fro, and two people standing in the very middle of the commotion with a ring of space separating them from the crowd. The tallest of the duo spoke first, not even moving his head to indicate to his companion.

"Your train is coming soon. Good luck, Sasuke." His voice was icy, hard even.

But the younger brother had been with the elder long enough to detect affection in the cold voice. The shorter man smirked, also not taking his eyes from the tracks.

"Getting sentimental with old age, Itachi?" He asked amusingly, if not a bit teasingly.

"Hardly little brother, but I don't want your tears staining my suit if you can't handle it." Itachi cocked his head towards his little brother. Sasuke turned his head meeting his brother's eyes. He gasped as Itachi clasped his chin, bringing his face closer to his own. And it felt as though the air had heated, climbing a few degrees, Sasuke shuddered slightly his eyes still not leaving Itachi.

Sasuke drew a shaky breath not wanting to break this moment. It seemed as though time had slowed. His heart beat fervently in his chest, he leaned in. "Maybe next time, Itachi?"

Itachi's eyes seemed to be searching his, as though memorizing every detail. As though he would never see him again. Abruptly Itachi smiled, Sasuke's eyes widened. For he could count on one finger the times he had ever seen Itachi smile. He blinked dumbly as he was affectionately flicked on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" Itachi's eyes traced his face one more time. The elder raven leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on the younger's forehead. The spot burned like a furnace. "There won't be a next time."

And before Sasuke could process would had happened, the train entered the station with a screeching stop. Itachi pulled away, his smile had evaporated leaving no trace of its short existence. It was replaced with that ever-present blank slate that stayed in a firm line. Sasuke grimaced and Itachi just stood watching him.

The younger sibling nodded—partly to himself— before getting on the rapidly filling trains. The elder continued to watch from a distance as the center of his world disappeared into the crowd, never once sparing a glance back. And Itachi…

Itachi endeavored to do the same.

**Arata ****Kaish****i Bridal Supplies**

**12:47 pm, Monday**

Itachi was getting a headache. He was tired. After seeing Sasuke off at the station, all he wanted to do was pass out on the nearest bed. But when he got home, his wife quickly informed him of the appointment they had with the wedding planner. Apparently they had to pick out the colors for the ceremony, but the saleswoman seemed to be selling them everything but.

This woman was irritating. She didn't exert the type of common irritation Itachi felt among all of his fellow humans—no this woman was unique (or it could've been the growing migraine). She had blonde hair. Itachi's eye twitched, he hated blondes. Now, he wasn't the type to place people into limiting categories based on the complete irrelevance of physical characteristics (no he left that idiotic thinking to the rest of the human race) but it had to be something on a genetic level. Something about them made his left eye twitch no matter the situation. On an instinctive level: blonds brought trouble.

Secondly, she was a female. Now granted, Itachi wasn't a total misogynist. He respected his mother along with other ridiculously strong Uchiha females, but ever since the _incident_…

Itachi didn't like females.

Why was he marrying one again? Oh, yeah: Stupid human bigotry. How he hated people. They're all the same. Why can't a guy go along with his life without having a parasite on his arm and be content, without having people talk about how he's secretly gay and rapes little children. Honestly. Itachi certainly wasn't gay. Orientation was created by humans to judge other humans, and Itachi certainly wasn't one to get down and dirty with the cretins and thus refused to get involved with either gender. Preferring the oh-so typical _asexual_ approach. Why was he getting married again?

"—kun?"

Itachi snapped out of his bitter thoughts and looked at his fiancé. She blushed profusely and Itachi bit back a sneer of contempt. Instead he kept his face neutral, "what were you saying Hinata-chan?"

**Dango Shop**

**12:50 pm, Monday**

The waiter was a girl with unremarkable mousy brown hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail and dull chestnut eyes surrounded in eyeliner. She was one of those faces that could easily be ignored like a painting on the wall. Though Kakashi supposed that a painting wouldn't have rings piercing up and down its nose. No definitely not. The girl—Yuki it was, according to her nametag, was carrying a plate of dango and set it on his table. He grimaced behind his mask. The girl must be new.

For one, all the waiters knew Kakashi hated dango. Whenever he would step into the little restaurant, a bowl of steaming hot miso soup with eggplant was set in front of him and all was right with the world. Then he would wait until Anko, the owner of the joint, flipped the switch and the lights would dim just so that his little corner booth would be shrouded in shadows and he could eat in peace. This girl, this _Yuki_ obviously didn't know the order of things. He pouted.

"Excuse me, _Yuki_?" He said dryly. Newbies were a bother.

The girl turned slightly, "Yes?"

"I am Hatake Kakashi." He said, his hand pushing the dango towards her.

"Hello," she said slowly, looking at him with the 'are you okay' look. He twitched in irritation. "I am Yuki. And no thanks, I've already eaten."

And with that the girl turned and left leaving a fuming masked man behind. He looked down at the sugary food and sneered disgustedly. He hated sugar. Though, a large growl from his stomach told him to ignore it.

Kakashi's nose twitched irritably, wondering when Anko would finally turn down the lights. Knowing that psycho she was probably staked out in some plant trying—for the three-hundreth time— to find out what lie behind his mask. His eye curled up in a 'U' knowing that Anko would see and smiled behind the leather fabric.

And sure enough, a shriek of frustration sounded startling the new customers and amusing the many regulars.

"Damn you Kakashi! Take off the fucking mask!"

Two pale hands slammed down onto his table. They belonged to a huffing female with startling violet hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. She wore a fishnet shirt and dark jeans that were stained with grass and soil. Kakashi, his eye still in the damniable shape, raised up a hand. The woman gasped, her eyes lighting up in hope.

"Really?!" She squealed, her demeanor changing to one of a child's. And at Kakashi's nod, she started to bounce on her heels. "Oooo! Thank you! Thank you! _Thankyouthankyouthankyou_!"

Ever since their first meeting, that mask of his had been the object of many mysteries. Whether they were in the heat of the Suna desert, or out in the pouring rain out in Ame the mask stayed firmly attached to his face. Anko would try and see what was behind the leather whether by manipulation (holding his precious Icha Icha over flames) or force ("Drop the mask or lose your dick") Though it seemed as though all her attempts had been sabotaged before hand (Icha Icha Psycho Protection Vault  and Steel Speedo's: A Pervert's Guard), as though he knew what was coming beforehand.

The smile grew wider as he slowly reached his hand to that ever-present mask. Anko's squeals seemed to be rising in pitch, if possible, and they were unknowingly drawing an audience. By the time he grasped his mask, Anko was in hysterics and a half-circle had formed around his corner booth, cheering him on. His smile broke into a full out grin, and he yanked off his mask.

Silence.

"NANI?!" Everyone screamed. Anko's eyes rolled and she collapsed into a dead faint. The other spectators grumbled angrily under their breaths, all stomping back to their respective seats. All the while, Kakashi never stopped grinning. For underneath the ever-shrouding mask…

Was another mask.

Kakashi chuckled slightly. That never got old. Leaning back he stared at the swirling patterns on the ceiling. He remember when he first met the over excitable woman through his ex-wife, Kurenai. He had been fixing the backyard fence because the neighbor's dog, Tiger (or Tora the Terrible he had come to call it) had chewed through it.

He had been on the last board when he felt his 'My precious Icha Icha' senses tingling. So naturally he ran to rescue his babies, only to find them in the hands of a woman nose deep in the BDSM edition. Kakashi remembered the feeling of absolute shock that ran through him at the sight.

"Y-you read—?" He had stuttered, his mind to far in surprise for him to wonder why there was a strange woman in his house anyways. The bizarre woman looked up at him with stars in her eyes.

"You have the seventh edition of 'Icha Icha Paradise: Of Whips and Chains'!" She looked up at him adoringly as though he was the next Muhammad. "How'd you get this? It's not even in stores yet!"

Poor Kakashi's brain was short-circuiting. He had never met a woman that didn't clobber him into the next week for reading the erotic literature. Let alone meet one that actually was a fan. He had blinked, and she was still there. Suddenly, a woman with long dark hair walked into the room and saw her brain dead husband staring at her fan-girl of a best friend. She smiled.

"Oh, I see you've met." And thus a beautiful friendship was formed.

Kakashi slightly leaned over the booth looking down at the unconscious woman on the floor. He cocked his head. It would be cruel to leave her there. He looked down at his plate of dango. Kakashi grinned.

When Anko came to twenty minutes later, she was greeted by rice that had been curiously arranged on a plate:

_Fire Yuki_

**Konoha High District, Streets**

**1:00 pm, Monday**

The soothing melodies of Keiko Matsui washed over him as he sat in the sweltering car. The clouds were overcast casting the sky in a gloomy setting. The air smelled of rain and Itachi new they were in for lots of rain. Yet, despite the lack of sun the air was brushing with the nineties and sweat shinned on his brow. Maybe he should've taken the limo. An image of Hinata and the saleslady smothering him with puffy dresses pushed to the front of his mind and he shook his head. Maybe not.

He sighed. This _marriage _thing is overrated. Itachi couldn't understand the sheer amount of time that went into the ceremony when really all you need to seal the deal was a man in a robe with a certificate pronouncing them 'man and wife'. Itachi frowned.

The idea that he was no longer his own person irritated him. For as long as he could remember, his childhood had been filled with orders. From picking his classes to the type of toothpaste brand to buy he had always been instructed. Itachi didn't like the idea of yet another way of binding his will was possible. And to think it was all because of the fact that the stork brought him first.

It was of course wishful thinking that any son of business mongrel Uchiha Fugaku would have his _own _childhood. But he was the first-born. Numero Uno. The biggest trophy. The trophy that whenever anyone passed by it, the owner would tell you it's life story, how he got it, what he got it for, and how much it weighs. And as such, he _will _become the next CEO of Chidori & Co. But he was glad he was able to make a small black mar on the gold plaque of world's best son, even if those years were filled with the most nightmares he'd ever experienced.

He was seventeen, when he was presented with the opportunity to serve under Konoha's militia as an ANBU, a special group specially trained to handle missions of infiltration and assassination. Now Itachi was a smart kid, formally classified as a genius and young prodigy. So he didn't just jump into the offer headfirst. He did what he always did the rare times a choice was solely weighed on his decision; he poured over the options, measured the variables, and counted the constants. Though of course, he would be a fool to deny the large altercation that occurred between him and his father had not influence his decision.

There were four of them: Bird, Dog, Weasel, and Tiger. Neither of them knew each other's name nor their face. Bird was Bird, Dog was Dog, Weasel, Weasel and Tiger was Tiger. They ate together, trained together, lived together, and they grew together. According to statistics they were the most successful team ever put together. Indelible, they were called. Every mission was a victory, a success with no casualties.

Bird knew technology. Dog specialized in tracking. Weasel was team leader and lead strategist. And Tiger was the tank specializing in weapons and offensive maneuvers. Such a team they had been, and yet despite the blood and murder, they were the best years of his life. But through every golden age, darkness isn't far off.

And in Itachi's case, his darkness came in the form of an S-ranked mission, the highest mission offered. The overview seemed harmless enough; at least his team's capabilities would easily overshadow what was needed. And with a set mind, he accepted the mission, and thus sealing their fate.

It was a trap, a death sentence. The location they were given was said they'd have safe passage through. They were gunned down on sight. Tiger suffered a bullet wound in the side and Bird was killed instantly, a bullet through the heart. When she fell, the remaining three retreated immediately. They were human target practice. It was a chase that Itachi wasn't meant to live through. Tiger had taken his bullet. He and Dog escaped to base.

It turned out to be a power struggle within the higher ups, Itachi sneered. A petty squabble between pompous fools cost them members of their family. A sister and brother that could never be replaced were lost forever.

After the funeral, he and Dog had parted ways disappearing back into the world. Itachi frowned, turning into the driveway. He abstractly wondered how his brother was doing. Itachi jumped as his metallic ring tone sounded. Already knowing who would be on the other end, Itachi picked up the phone.

The sounds of a store rang in the background. The sounds of a metal basket banging and people shouting sounded loudly on the intercom.

"Itachi! Can you hear me?" Said a voice that could only belong to his cousin, Obito. Itachi rolled his eyes, what did the idiot want now?

"What, Obito?" He said dryly, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"I totally forgot to pick up Kioko's birthday cake! Rin's gunna kill me if it doesn't get here soon! And I can't leave cuz I'm on the other side of town getting him a new present since the other one broke in shipping. Could you pick it up? I'll pay you back when you get here! Pleaseeeee!"

Itachi sighed. Leave it to Obito to forget his own son's birthday cake. He contemplated saying no, but then after Rin finishes kicking Obito's ass, Obito would complain to Mikoto. Itachi winced as he imagined the lecturer he'd get from his mother. Then Mikoto would make Fugaku make him apologize to Obito. For kami's sake! He just got home! Obito had the worse timing ever.

"Hn."

"Ohhhh! _Thankyouthankyouthankyou_! I owe you!" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"That you do."

**Konoha Park**

**1:00 pm, Monday**

"Happy Birthday to you!" They finished with a loud cheer and claps broke out across the park.

Kakashi smiled slightly as he saw Kioko running and playing with the other partygoers. It wasn't too often his daughter got to play with other kids. Kakashi knew how it was growing up with no siblings and only one parent in the house. Things got lonely, and he refused to let his child live in a life of solitude.

Today was Makoto's eighth birthday, his father, Obito, was Kakashi's best friend through college. They graduated together, married together, and had children together. Kioko and Makoto took to their father's example and they became best friends. Even going as far as to call each other brother and sister.

Kakashi watched the crowd lazily, keeping a sharp eye out for his daughter. Everyone had cheery looks on their faces; the chatter was happy and light. Well, almost everyone. Rin, Obito's wife, looked as though she was going to commit murder it must have something to do with the nonexistent birthday cake.

He chuckled; Obito would be sleeping on the couch for a while.

"Tousan!" He turned a lazy eye to the little bundle running to him. He smiled as she jumped into his arms, laughing as he messed her hair. He sighed slightly. With her long dark hair and dark almost crimson eyes and pale skin, she was a carbon copy of her mother.

"Yes, Kio-chan?" He said fondly flicking her on the nose, she giggled.

"Can I spend the night over Makoto's?" She asked cutely her eyes widening to puppy proportions and sticking out her cherry bottom lip in a pout. Kakashi melted.

"Of course. Rin's got some of your play clothes and pajamas."

She smiled brightly, pecking him on the nose. "Arigato!"

Kakashi watched dotingly as she wriggled from his hold at the sight of the cake and ran off to go tell Makoto the good news. Kakashi's phone vibrated, in his pocket and he fished it out; his eyes darkened at the name._ Kurenai_

Waving a goodbye at Rin and blowing a kiss to Kioko, he turned to leave.

**Konoha High District, Streets**

**1:30 pm, Monday**

The clouds were darker and Itachi heard the distant thunder. He was finally on his way home and all he wanted was a drink and a bed to pass out on. The roads were cleared; apparently they had a flash flood warning. But the clouds and thunder spoke for itself, there was going to be a flood tonight.

His phone 'dinged' indicating a new message. Itachi raised an eyebrow when he saw it was from Hinata. _'That's strange.'_

Hinata never usually texts, always tripping over the buttons and her seemingly constant anxiety, she almost always calls. Shrugging his shoulders, Itachi flipped open his phone.

_I'm at Kurenai's picking out honeymoon hotspots, spending the night._

_Love you._

He nodded, that was normal. Kurenai had been Hinata's mother figure all through childhood. Apparently it had something to do with protecting her from her father. He had only seen the woman twice with her dark hair and cherry lips she looked like one of those dominatrix type women that have men chained up in their closets. Itachi shook his head at the comparison; he really needed some sleep.

A few more minutes of driving and he saw a man and car on the side of the road, the hood of the car lifted. Itachi cursed. Pulling over, Itachi lowered his window.

"You okay?"

The man turned around, and Itachi rethought his decision to offer assistance. The man had a mask on, though what kept him from speeding off completely was the face that it only covered the left and lower parts of his face. Itachi raised an eyebrow. He had gravity defying silver hair that fell over his left eye. He was of muscular build, though not overly so and his eyes were a wispy grayish blue.

"No. My engine's shot, my tools are at home, and my phone is dead." His tone was tired. Itachi found him interesting.

"A flood is coming. The roads are clear. Come with me." Itachi said shortly. He watched as the man's eye took on a calculating look, judging him. Yes, this man was very interesting. He must have been found satisfactory, because the eye regained it's weary visage and the man nodded. Itachi unlocked the passenger doors.

The car was silent, the only sounds being the approaching thunder and the occasional flashes of lightning. Itachi's eyes cut over to the quiet man beside him, and couldn't help feel familiar around him. His eyes were shadowed, and he looked to be deep in thought.

"Shit happened?" It was more of a statement than a question. The man recognized it as so, and Itachi mentally appraised him.

"Always." The man replied tiredly.

**Uchiha Compound, Itachi's building**

**3:00 pm, Monday**

The man handed him a bottle of vodka before collapsing on the opposite couch, the leather made a whooshing sound as his weight landed on it. Neither of them spoke for a minute, all was quiet save the low buzz of the TV in the next room and the rain pounding on the roof tiles.

This man across from him, he was interesting. He hadn't commented on his mask like the many others had done, and yet only acknowledged it with a raised eyebrow. He had long raven hair flowing down his back, it reminded him briefly of a cascading waterfall of ebony. The man had a face of china, without bruise. It looked as though it had been sculpted from marble, smooth and elegant. He had to have been from royalty, but he neither dressed nor acted like the air headed heirs that supposedly ran the streets of Konoha.

Then, there were his eyes. A dark sea gray that reminded him of the sullen winds that breezed over the sea during the winter. Stormy depths that stole his breath in their danger. Kakashi looked away panting slightly, a large boom of thunder sounded and the rained poured harder. Now sounding like a constant sheet.

"Thank you…" The man finally looked at him. Such enchanting eyes…

The raven-haired man stayed silent, and merely nodded slightly. Kakashi unscrewed the top to his drink the strong scent of the alcohol exploded in his face. He noticed the man mirroring his actions, a sign of respect, he had once read. Kakashi cocked his head to the side raising the bottle slightly before tilting it back to drink.

The liquid was cool and bitter, though refreshing to the hellish pounding in his head. It gave an endearing burn as it ran down his throat and Kakashi allowed his eyes to close. He lost himself in the drink indulging in the feel of his senses inflaming. The temperature was rising; he felt his head start to spin. As though he had done a dozen flips.

He sputters as the bottle was yanked out of his hand, the sharp sound of shattering glass rung in the air. Kakashi panted heavily, inundating him with some much needed oxygen. His mouth curved upwards in an attempt to smile up at the scowling face of the raven.

"Idiot."

Now that was a foreign word to him. Idiot: n. One who practices idle foolishness and stupidity. As young prodigy, the word was an alien to Kakashi. He looked up at the raven dazedly. The stern face was right above him, only a few inches away. So close up, Kakashi could see the worried lines that had somehow marred the perfect china, the beginning rings of insomnia shrouding those beautiful eyes. Now, so close, he could just see the darkness in those orbs.

It was the kind of darkness that showed when the owner had witnessed some of the most terrible things this world had to offer. The type of dark so twisted that it enticed its victims to a point of no return before devouring you in its sheer emptiness. It was a darkness he had been well acquainted with.

The man's eyes widened slightly as Kakashi raised a hand tracing the twin lines that ran down his face. The calloused fingers brushed lightly over the smooth porcelain as though it might shatter with the smallest of touches. His skin was as flower petals, so smooth and refined.

The couch groaned as Kakashi slowly stood his hand never stopping its caress of the skin. The heat was dizzying as they drew closer their breaths intermingling, the smell of the alcohol fresh on their tongue. They grew closer their bodies meshing together until their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Your eyes…they tell of pain." Kakashi whispered, drawing nearer still. The man's breath quickened, and Kakashi felt his own heart pounding rapidly, blood rushing in his ears. "And I find myself…wanting to ease it."

Their eyes not leaving each other they leaned closer, so close, there was only a breath between them now. Taking a breath, Kakashi surged forward, their lips crushing together in a bruising kiss.

His lips were soft beneath him, and at first frozen still. Then, ragingly demanding biting and sucking. It was a roaring inferno, their skin inflamed and burning. It was like a consuming fire; neither could stop even if they wished it so, too far-gone in need. Snarls were ripped from each other's throats as they attacked each other releasing all their pent up anger in the kiss creating roaring passion.

The man tasted of vodka, but as Kakashi deepened the kiss the taste gave way to something sweet. Yet, it wasn't unpleasant like the sweets he was accustomed to, instead, it was refreshing like cool water in the sweltering heat of Suna.

Kakashi snarled and shove the raven-haired man on the floor before ripping the clothes away. The raven growled not to be outdone and tugged at Kakashi's jeans, hissing as the denim burned his now exposed thighs. Hurriedly, Kakashi undid his belt wrenching the material off of his body, the alcohol running through his veins, numbing his mind.

"On your knees." He rasped, throwing his boxers over his shoulder.

The raven flipped over hastily groaning in anticipation. And without any warning Kakashi slammed in. The raven screamed in beautiful agony, his stormy eyes flying open. Kakashi's eyes rolled back his mouth open in a silent cry of ecstasy. It was so tight, the pressure nearly blinding him with pleasure.

Pulling back, Kakashi rammed into the man with all the force he could muster the sounds of the cries below him barely registering with the torrent of pleasure and coiling of heat in his stomach. The man's arms gave out making him fall flat on his face, Kakashi flipped him over and resumed the pace the different angle now driving all of his thrusts into the man's prostate. The screams were louder now, rising in pitch with every plunge into the tight cavern.

Looking down, Kakashi's breath caught in his throat. The man was beautiful. His hair splayed across the carpeted floor a cascade of onyx. His pale skin flushed darkly matching his swollen lips bruised from their violent kiss now parted in his screams. And his eyes—oh god his _eyes_ were glazed over in lust stormy gray now specked with crimson red.

With a growl, he plunged vengefully into the tight hole, driving into the man with renewed vigor. He watched as the man arched like a bow screaming like a man possessed.

"Please, please, _please_." The man kept repeating like a mantra and it dawned on Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" He growled thrusting even deeper into the man. "Say my name."

The raven was writhing on the floor in ecstasy; the sensations were overloading his senses.

"Say it! Scream who is making you feel this way!" Kakashi growled. A particularly vicious thrust had the man reduced to unintelligible moans. With a snarl of anger Kakashi stopped his thrusts, making the man scream out in frustration. He seized the sea of ebony tugging it up to his face. Lusty gray stared back at him.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi." Stunning stormy orbs blinked at him.

"I…I am Uchiha Itachi."

Kakashi grinned before slamming back into Itachi reveling in the shout he caused. He couldn't get deep enough, drive in hard enough. Grunting, he spread Itachi's legs until they were smashed against his chest before ramming in again gaining a shriek of pleasure.

"O-oh, kami! _Please_!" The coil was winding tighter. He never wanted this to end. Kakashi grit his teeth trying to delve deeper into the screaming man beneath him. Kakashi was close, and by the frenzied writhing and incoherent mumblings from under him, he could tell Itachi was too.

He slowed down to almost a stop, before pushing as deep as he could and grinding into Itachi. The raven started to sob, the pleasure flooding every pore in his body. It felt as though everything was alight as the constant grinding on his prostrate sent jolt after jolt of pleasure through him. The pleasure was so much it was becoming painful, cries and pleas for relief flowed from his mouth.

"Please! Aaahaaa— Oh _fuck_, Kakashi!" Itachi's toes curled in bliss as wave after wave of ecstasy shot through his body.

Kakashi's eyes upturned into 'U's before brutally shoving into him one last time. Itachi arched up frozen for a split second before screaming, cumming harder than he ever cum before. Kakashi's toes curled and his vision went white as Itachi tightened impossibly around him milking him dry.

He collapsed on top of the raven, Itachi too gone to care, and gave a tired smile.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

Well there you have it, the second chapter of Parasite. It would've been out sooner, but I had important exams and I had gotten really sick to where I couldn't walk and thus was confined to the couch. This is my first lemon -blush- and I think I'm addicted now. Well some questions for you are...

What do you think of the pairing? _I had tried for something that's not often done..._

Now that Itachi and Kakashi are knocked off the list of potetial pair-ers...What new pairings would you like to see? _I'd love to see what creative couples you have in mind!_

_**And most importantly...**_

What did you think of the lemon scene!? _It was my first and I'm kind of anxious and would positively adore some feedback on how it was for you guys. Crit or Praise I would love to hear from you!_

**Next Time...**

_With their escapade in the elevator between them, how will Sasuke adjust to living with the man?_**  
**

Ja

Lemony


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Penthouse, Dining Room**

**9:00 am, Thursday**

"What is on the agenda today, Uchiha-san?" The blond man didn't even look at him, instead found more of an interest in the newspaper that was in its designated place. Sasuke didn't blink an eye, for it was a ritual.

"You have a meeting with Rinnegan in two hours, a press conference at four, and a meeting with the Band at eight." Sasuke recited, he took his place at the opposite side of the table.

"Damn. I'm busy today." Naruto said flipping a page. Sasuke rolled his eyes; his employer said the same every morning.

At first, Sasuke had been against scheduling so many events in one day. Though that though was squashed violently with vocal adversity from the blond, whom, Sasuke quickly learned, was a workaholic.

They continued their breakfast in silence. This was how it was supposed to be, employer and employee: completely neutral with each other. Yet, Sasuke felt underlying unease.

Ever since the _incident, _a month before, there had been this undercurrent of restlessness that had plagued him. Though, if the feelings were reciprocated on Naruto's end, was unclear. When Sasuke had moved in, the expected tension was unapparent, if not nonexistent. They continued in this way just fine, perfectly playing the part.

Of course he was confused at first, though he realized it was better this way. No way they would be able to make a relationship out of the liaison, and it would be foolish to delude him of the idea. So, Sasuke did with it what he always did with conflictive aspects towards himself, he locked them away in the deepest recesses of his mind.

He noticed Naruto staring at him, and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Not hungry, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke looked down at his untouched omelet. "I suppose not."

Naruto shrugged before diving back into his own. Sasuke merely stared as his boss destroyed the harmless omelet whose only crime was to merely exist. It was a surprise the first time he ate with his employer in the penthouse. He smirked slightly at the memory. It seemed as though the blond threw all of his mannerisms to the wind, and he became a totally different person.

He was a person that slouched over the couch and shouted at the television of his favorite anime. A person that leaves every room that he visits in a maelstrom of disarray. He was a person who jumps at the lightning, and curses colorfully at the thunder. His eyes would melt from the icy blue into a warmer azure that lit up the room when he laughed.

The raven loosened his tie it was getting hotter. The air conditioning had blown out and now the entire downstairs had become a boiler. He hated summers in Wave they were like furnaces.

Sasuke picked up his fork picking aimlessly at the food. He sighed silently as he put back down his fork, feeling slightly sick. He pushed away from the table, sliding his chair back. "Excuse me."

Azure eyes watched curiously as the man stood up and left the table. Naruto sipped his juice thoughtfully before heading off to his quarters, preparing for the day.

Hanzo's House, Higher Rooms 10:47 am, Thursday

Sasuke had only been to Amegakure once and he had never wanted to go back.

The place looked like a war zone, a no-man's land. Its buildings were worn and painted with graffiti. Its citizens haggard and rough, reminding Sasuke of seasoned warriors. Gunshots were heard regularly, and silence a rarity. Everyone traveled in groups, and one never went about alone…

It was suicidal.

His father brought him here, he and Itachi; he'd only been thirteen. It was for a business trip to meet with the head of the Rinnegan, the exchange between the two weren't the best. Itachi had ushered him outside when the insults had become personal. To his relief they had left that night.

Now here he was again. In one of the most expensively seedy restaurants the damniable place had to offer. Sasuke supposed it was one of the necessary evils of being a CEO. At least they were away from the 'commoners'. The only ones joining them in the room were Pein, the Rinnegan's head, and Konan his blank-faced assistant.

The two heads were engaging in meaningless chatter at the moment, but he kept his ears open. Naruto had informed him that useful information could be found out from idle talk if one kept at it long enough, and he wasn't planning on missing anything. This guy probably had enough dirt to bring him down that would make the Mafia look like a saint. He smirked at the thought.

"How's the family, Naruto?" The man said, his voice was slick yet not overly so. His voice seemed to reverberate in his mind; Sasuke could understand how this man got to the top. Naruto smiled, though Sasuke realized it was just an upturning of the lips.

"They're fine." Naruto said neutrally. "And yours?"

"Nonexistent." The man said, his eyes glinting. Sasuke then realized immediately what this meeting was about.

_'Power play.'_

He could see their eyes warring together. Sasuke observed as the two men tried to level the other. It was like two alphas going at it. The atmosphere was tense, and Sasuke glanced over at the other secretary.

Her face was blank. Not even bored. Her pale lavender eyes were devoid of any kind of feeling Sasuke could recognize. She was strange. Her posture was impeccable, her finger poised to write at any time. She shifted her gaze to meet his. Sasuke froze; the only indication of his surprise was a quick twist of the pen in his grip.

Sasuke met her stare unflinchingly.

Konan tilted her head as in thought; she looked like an empty doll. Sasuke shuddered. The chatter was still going, and it seemed as though the meeting was almost over. They continued to talk for a few more minutes before Pein stood tersely.

"Well, it was good conversing with you, Naruto." The oily voice of the CEO said, Konan stood mechanically.

"Yes," Naruto said thoughtfully still seated. "We should do it again soon."

"Quite."

Pein and Konan exited silently as no more pleasantries were required. Sasuke subtly looked from the door to his still seated employer. The room was quiet and Sasuke realized the food was left untouched. The tension seemed to drain out of the room and Naruto's creasing eyebrows loosed.

Taking a deep breath Naruto looked to his assistant. At the noise, Sasuke met his eyes.

"So." Naruto said. Sasuke just merely looked at him his face blank.

"Hn." Naruto's face erupted into a smile, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Let's go catch a movie, ne?" Naruto said already heading towards the door.

Sasuke realized it wasn't a question.

**Gai's Gate of Youthful Theatrics, Theatre 12**

**11:37 am, Thursday**

Sasuke had been surprised when Naruto called a taxi, and even more so when they took the Shinkansen down to Konoha. He originally though they were going to head down to one of the more, well, expensive theatres maybe somewhere in Wave.

Though here they were in one of the most homely theatres in Konoha seeing a movie that had come out a couple weeks ago. Sasuke found himself enjoying it, he hadn't been anywhere near home in quite some time and it was good to be back.

They were sitting on the top row, Naruto insisted, and the theatre was mostly empty though the few that were in attendance were focused more on each other than the screen. Naruto sat beside him laughing obscenely loud at something one of the characters said. Sasuke didn't think that the movie was all that stimulating, though it wasn't utter crap. He even managed to find a character he liked. It was a little girl with pinkish hair that killed everyone with her flute.

As one of the characters were drop kicked over a mountain, Sasuke found himself chuckling. This wasn't such a bad idea. The tenseness that had been building up slowly was coming undone with every laugh and corny punch line coming from the screen.

Naruto looked over to his companion who finally looked like he was loosening up. The blond smiled as the man laughed. He really was beautiful. The way his head tilted whenever a joke was told and the way his lips twitched as though deciding whether the punch line was worth laughing at, Naruto found it endearing.

It was strange, despite escapade in the elevator; Sasuke's competency didn't decrease. Usually when he made his move, the person took awhile to recuperate in which Naruto would comment on their slacking. Though this man, this _Sasuke_, took it all in stride and didn't falter.

_'Then again,' _Naruto thought turning his head back to the screen. _'I haven't really done anything as of late to shake him up. He probably thinks the storm has passed.'_

Naruto grinned, his canines glinting in the film light. _'I guess I'll just have to shake it up a bit, ne?'_

**Tazuna's Tavern, Ballroom**

**5:00 pm, Thursday**

The press conference was uneventful and was boring Sasuke out of his mind. The questions, he felt, were repetitive and he was hard pressed not to ask the reporters if they were hard of hearing.

All of the questions seemed centered around Naruto's new project 'Yondaime' and what exactly did it entail. Though his employer already made it a point to keep all details about the project on lockdown. The reporters must think they have a chance at getting Naruto to reveal something about it, Sasuke snorted. His employer's stubbornness was legendary.

Sasuke frowned, for even he was curious about the buzz of the new project. Naruto had kept it under wraps at home too. With the coming of the Kyuubi, entire families and businesses had been wiped off the map. Normally, with business ventures in the past, Sasuke had kept his nose clean only knowing what he was required to know to progress. But lately with the meetings that had been piling up, Sasuke was starting to get a feeling that this so called project was more than just a disaster relief program.

He looked to blond. Sasuke sighed silently as the man kept a patient countenance on his face. It was unsettling to see the blatant façade he was showing, though he supposed it was necessary. He couldn't as well just scowl at them, not with all the flashes that were going off. Sasuke speculated that any miniscule facial expression that the blond made would be captured and scrutinized beyond all reason. Sasuke looked at his watch, the damn thing ended at six, it was five fifty. He was thankful that business-Naruto had an inner clock.

Naruto contained his weariness for he knew that it was almost over. The repetitiveness was grating on his nerves and he'd kept this expression on his face longer than healthy, god forbid it get stuck like this.

"Project Yondaime will work with you and together, we'll over come this abominable threat!"

Naruto nodded to Sasuke before giving the sign to the guards. He was escorted of the stage and out of the building.

**Naruto's Penthouse, Living Room**

**7:25 pm, Thursday**

The raven was flipping through channels feeling thoroughly exhausted. He had only time for a quick shower and a quick brushing. It felt like a sauna, the heat was draining his energy and it was irritating the living hell out of him. And to make matter worse, Naruto had a meeting with the Band that he had to be present for.

He groaned fitfully and tossed the remote to the far side of the room. He was tired of all these damn meetings! Even though Naruto was a workaholic stamina-freak, it didn't mean that Sasuke was one also!

"Uchiha-san!" Sasuke's eye twitched, he really didn't feel like moving. Lethargically he dragged himself up the stairs and to the right was he knew Naruto's room was. He straightened his tie before he knocked.

"Enter." Came the muffled reply.

Sasuke did so. The room was impeccably straight, no doubt because of the maids that had come in while they were out. Sasuke already knew that by morning the room would be an utter mess again. The thought made him smile.

There was a granulose bed in the center of the room with two matching mahogany bedside tables. There was a leopard print on the sheets that matched the rug on the floor. The carpet was a dark brown that complemented the caramel of the walls. A gold chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a seating area complete with a divan, a couch, and an armchair that were position around a coffee table that bared wine glasses and a champagne bottle. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, he hadn't expected such a decorated room. Maybe for business-Naruto but for the Naruto at home, it just was strange in his eyes.

"You can pick your jaw off the ground now." Said Naruto amusedly. Sasuke glared.

"You needed me, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto strode over to the door closing it.

"You're letting out the air conditioning." He said to Sasuke's questioning glance. Naruto lay lazily on the divan and gestured an arm to the couch opposite to him. Sasuke warily took the offered seat and smothered a sigh at how comfortable it was. He looked to Naruto expectantly. The blond just smiled before popping open the champagne bottle and pouring a glass for Sasuke and himself.

Naruto took a glass and sipped it thoughtfully. Sasuke looked at his glass then back at his employer who seemed to not be paying any attention to him. He bristled and took his glass also; he was quietly delighted that it was cool to the touch. Sasuke drank leisurely; he'd only had champagne once or twice in his years of existence, and had come to take to it fondly.

Naruto set his glass down on the table, before staring Sasuke in the eyes. "I'm going to assume that your intelligent to know what I am about to tell you stays in this room." He didn't wait for Sasuke's acceptance.

"Tonight we have a meeting with the Band. Before I take you a long you will need to know some things, some _etiquette_, if you will. so you will come out unscathed. For one you need to know two things about the attendees. First and foremost, they know everything about you. From your name, to your mother's social security number, nothing is hidden from them."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this and felt slightly ill.

"Now normally this would be a problem and I would be forced to take measurements of precaution, but since your father is a part of the Band, you have certain…_immunities_." Naruto had abandoned the divan and was now pacing back and forth. "I don't really know how far those immunities extend, however, since I have never had a secretary so intimately involved in the Band. Regardless, you will follow the same guidelines as your predecessors. Secondly, no one is what they seem."

Naruto stopped right in front of Sasuke bending down until their faces were level. Sasuke breathed in his musky smell and felt slightly light-headed.

"You can trust no one. Everyone in the Band has their own agendas their own goals, so if any one, I mean _anyone _approaches you, report to me immediately. This is not only for your safety but for the security of Rasengan itself, understood?"

Sasuke nodded numbly their proximity was making it hard for him to think. Naruto nodded curtly before returning back to pacing.

"It should go without saying that you not only represent Rasengan when you attend but that you also represent me, correct?"

Sasuke nodded taking another sip of his drink, his head cleared of the previous _distraction_.

"You will keep yourself clean of all scandalous appearances. No clubbing, no drugs, no relationships."

Sasuke snorted at this and muttered under his breath.

"You have something to share, Uchiha-san?" Naruto said challengingly. Sasuke's eyes sparked dangerously, he stood loftily.

"I said, Uzumaki-san, that it is not me that you have to worry about." Naruto's eyes flashed.

"Oh really? And what are you implying?" Naruto said smoothly stepping closer to the raven.

"Oh nothing," Sasuke said airily, turning his back towards the man. "Just perhaps you should give yourself a once over before getting on your soap box."

"Forgive my lack of perception for I'm still not understanding what you're insinuating." Naruto growled, his eyes flashing crimson.

"Forgiveness granted. I would not hold your ignorance against you." Sasuke countered seamlessly. Naruto grinned predatorily at the back of the man's head. _'Perhaps now would be a good time to show the man his place.'_

"Well," Sasuke said striding to the door, tossing a smirk over to his employer. "If that is all—"

Sasuke's breath hitched as a tanned hand slammed the door closed. Heat pooled low in his stomach as he inhaled the smell of the blond. It was of fresh dew and new cut grass with an underline of musk. Sasuke shuddered and turned around.

Naruto was barely controlling himself. His body sending signals to just fuck the man where he stood. He wanted to make the man bleed, to make him scream in submission, to make him so far gone with need he'd be begging for Naruto to take him. Fuck he wanted him, wanted him real bad.

He growled lowly as Sasuke turned. This was becoming dangerous. He was never this out of control. Naruto let his hand fall back to his side.

"Yes." He said quietly, turning away. "Yes, that is all."

Sasuke didn't look back as he slipped out of the door.

**Konoreimei Shinkansen, Compartment 12**

**7:35 pm, Thursday**

Sasuke watched the man out of the corner of his eye. He was shock still. The man's cerulean eyes were staring blankly out of the window completely lost in thought. Sasuke found this surprisingly irritating.

His eyes shouldn't be staring out of the window. They should be on him. Sasuke found this thought completely irrational yet agreed with it whole-heartedly. Frowning slightly he turned his attention to the wall in front of him.

_"They know everything about you."_

The words of warning rang in his head. Well, that was a disconcerting thought. Sasuke absently wondered if the background check Tsunade was talking about had anything to do with this. Though, he wasn't too worried, they couldn't know everything. He smirked.

No, not everything. For if they knew, Naruto would know too. Sasuke snorted, if that were the case he wouldn't be allowed within a five hundred foot radius of the man. Yet, it still didn't quell his curiosity of the things they did know, he didn't particularly like the idea of some strangers knowing about his quirks.

_"No one is what they seem."_

Sasuke scoffed, of course not. The first thing he learned when he came into the realm of business is that everyone has their own agenda. This 'Band' of his wouldn't be any different. The Pein guy for example, Sasuke snorted, if that man didn't run a smuggling ring and have a few connections with the Mafia, he was Mary Poppins.

Even his own father, that wasn't much of a surprise either. He had always been distant with his family. Not that Sasuke had been neglected, anything but, yet there seemed to be a wall between Uchiha Fugaku and his sons. Though that was an interesting piece of advice.

_'No one…' _He glanced at the still motionless man. _'Just what secrets are you hiding?'_

Project Yondaime, that's what seemed to be what the big buzz was about. The way Naruto portrayed it, it seemed like some service project to help jumpstart the economy, a typical hurricane relief fund boon. Yet, something in his gut told him that it was more than that. He had a feeling that what ever it is, even the so-called 'Band' doesn't know the half of it.

He looked back at the man and froze. Those electric blue eyes were focused on his own. He felt his heart hammer in his chest and the burn of a blush blooming on his face. _'No!'_

Sasuke broke away from the heated gaze and locked his sights once more on the wall. He could not allow this to happen. His mission was simple and it was to be carried out, there could be now attachments of any kind. Yet, his heart didn't slow nor his stomach settle.

He was tempted to look back at the man to—

_Naruto crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue in his mouth. His eyes widened. Strong tanned arms pulled Sasuke to face him and deepened the kiss. His fingers tangled in golden locks as he lost himself in Naruto's heat._

Sasuke shuddered his body remembering the sensations. That day came rushing back to him in vivid clarity.

_Naruto, smirking deviously, slammed him against the elevator walls, grinding his clothed erection against the other man's. He moaned lowly and matched the rhythm with ardor._

Sasuke was panting lightly. He couldn't—

_That was all the warning he had before Naruto engulfed him fully making his knees buckle._

_'Enough!'_ The images halted, Sasuke took a few deep breaths. This could not have happened. This cannot happen! The plan! It wasn't according to the plan! This would change everything! No this couldn't happen!Notnownotnow—

_'No. No, nothing is wrong.' _Sasuke breathed shakily running a hand through his hair. _'Lust does not insinuate affection. Desire is not an anchor. Though, this is strange. I've never wanted another this strongly. Yet, I'm not confused,' _Sasuke nodded calming his heart. _'I want him. Judging by the elevator incident I know my desires are reciprocated. No, no this isn't bad. I want him, I will have him, and by reason this wanting should abate, and I'm free to take what I want.'_

He smirked. _'And he'll never see it coming.'_

**The Flash Plaza, Meeting Hall**

**8:00 pm, Thursday**

They were back at Konoha, he should have known. Though he was in the upside of town, something that he was a stranger to as a youth. Though, he did, however, remember the Flash Plaza. It was just being finished as a kid though but when his teacher had taken them there for a field trip, he had been absolutely astounded by all the lights and colors and _vibrancy_ the place held.

It had always been a place of wonder to him.

Though now, he was here for a less than wonderful time. Another meeting with the 'Band of Piranhas' was tonight's theme. Naruto was just glad that it was Hizashi's turn to speak. He always liked the guy, and although the man no doubt was planning on ways to get his money (but then again, who wasn't) he had been sort of a friendly competition. God knows you only get some semi-honest competition once every blue moon.

He looked down at his hand out that outlined the key points of the speech. Naruto half-smiled, that was another reason he liked the man. He didn't have to listen to the speeches he made. Now if only he could get the other old wrinkle-cases to do the same.

Naruto's eyes wandered around the room, though he already had a sense on where- or rather whom they were to land on. That person was currently alternating between listening attentively and writing furiously on that pad of his. Naruto felt a sense of pride. He had hinted to Sasuke before that there could always be damaging things found even in the most rehearsed of speeches. Perhaps by this time in a year he would have enough dirt on everyone in the damned group to officially have them licensed as his bitches. He smirked at the thought.

The CEO scanned the sheets coming up to date. He had a feeling that someone was going to test him tonight. He chuckled slightly, someone always does. Though, after ten minutes of droning, Naruto's mind starts to wander once more. Making use of his peripherals, he looked at his assistant.

He truly was remarkable. Work-wise he's an invaluable asset. Naruto is well aware of the amount of stress that his workaholic routine gives his assistants yet this one, this man, this _Sasuke_. Has carried on the strain for one month without complaint. Otherwise, Naruto smirked, the man was beautiful, and there was no denying that. In fact, if Naruto was to be quite honest with himself, he could see trying a relationship with this man.

But though brutally honest towards everyone around him, he was a complete and total liar when it came to introspection.

The man was biting his lip, worrying it. A flash of heat swept through Naruto, he wanted to be the one to abuse that lip. Make it bleed under his teeth. He imagined the whimper of pain that would undoubtedly arise; yet he wouldn't stop. His eyes began to flicker.

He remembered that day, never forgotten it. It was the noises that haunted him.

_Sasuke moaning lowly as he teased his clothed erection…_

Naruto groaned silently trying to erase the images from his mind.

_Sasuke whimpering in frustration trying to buck into his hands…_

He growled lowly in his throat, his eyes bleeding crimson.

_Sasuke screaming out his ecstasy losing himself in pleasure…_

_'God damn it!'_ Naruto fought his body to pounce on the man sitting right beside him—

"—aruto-san?" It felt as though a bucket of ice had washed over him, he sighed in relief.

"I beg your pardon, I'm feeling a bit under the weather. What were you saying?" He asked dryly.

The Hyuuga looked at him strangely for a quick moment, "Do you have anything to add before we close?"

"No, I do not."

"Then, meeting adjourned."

**Flash Plaza, Dance Hall**

**11:00 pm, Thursday**

Sasuke nodded to the bartender as he was handed another drink. Though, he was careful that it wasn't heavy, Sasuke had taken Naruto's words of wisdom- Sasuke snorted- to heart. He took a sip.

The drink was warm, and Sasuke couldn't remember what the drink was to save his life. It tasted fruity, a tangy blend of strawberry and mango. He creased his eyebrows. That's a weird flavor. Yet, it wasn't unpleasant, and it gave him a since of nostalgia; it reminded him of the simple days where Itachi would have the maids smuggle some of their mother's specially made fruit drink. They'd sip it on the balcony and Itachi would tell him about the many adventures going on over the horizon.

Life had been exactly that then though, _simple_. There was no father to impress. No bills to pay. No economy crisis to avert. There were no godforsaken sexual tension between employer and employee threatening his very position, his very dream. Sasuke took another sip of the tangy drink, allowing himself to relax into the barstool.

"Hello, foolish little brother." A familiar voice drawled in his ear.

Sasuke nearly jumped a foot in the air before spinning around to face his brother with a grin on his face. "Itachi?"

"That would be I." The man said amusedly with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke smirked a bit at his brother's nature, before actually taking a good look at the man. He couldn't believe it had already been a month since he'd last seen him. Itachi looked a great deal happier (Sasuke pouted at this) His skin regained that healthy glow that he remembered admiring as a teen. His hair had grown out well down his shoulders and now, from what Sasuke could see, reached the mid-way of his back. Though it were the little things that truly captured Sasuke's attention. He noticed laugh-lines that he could have sworn were not there before, his posture held a sort of lax position yet elegant instead of the ram-rod straight back he was used to seeing. Though most of all were his eyes.

The younger raven smiled, his brother's eyes were truly the window to his soul. You could honestly get more emotional body language from a rock then one could ever hope to with Itachi. But if you knew where to look, if you looked at his _eyes, _you could see everything. They were open, so beautifully open. And though Sasuke could tell Itachi hadn't lost control of his emotions for a bit, he could tell that he was voluntarily lifting the curtain of indifference. Sasuke wondered what god could have done this.

"You've changed." Was all Sasuke could manage. Itachi looked at him bemusedly for a second before making a quick gesture to the bartender signaling the drink that Sasuke had. He turned back to him.

"Yes, I supposed I have. Or maybe not, perhaps…you're insane." Sasuke had to restrain his jaw from dropping open. Was that a joke? Did Itachi, _the_ Itachi, the I-made-freddy-couger-shit-his-pants _Itachi_ just make a teasing remark.

"You can pick up your mouth, otouto. Something might be so inclined to fly inside." The bartender handed Itachi his drink, and he nodded his thanks.

"So how have you been?" Sasuke asked casually finally getting control of his facial muscles once more. He sipped at the concoction, Itachi followed accordingly.

"Pretty well. Father has been going on his trips longer and longer still." Sasuke looked enraged, though before he could open his mouth Itachi put up a hand. "It's nothing like that. I've already checked."

Sasuke seemed to be calmed slightly, Itachi smiled slightly. "So in his absence he's wanting me to go on business trips in his stead to 'inscribe my name and face on the people's heart'.

Sasuke hummed good-naturedly and the two sat in a comfortable silence.

"What about you, otouto? How are you and Uzumaki-san getting along?" Itachi raised his eyebrows as Sasuke averted his eyes and blushed. "Oh don't tell me, foolish little brother, that you have a romantic liaison with the most wanted man in Asia." Itachi smirked.

If possible Sasuke's blushed deepened. "Shut up, Itachi. Don't say such stupid things."

Itachi cracked a grin. "So since you're not having steamy love-making with Uzumaki-san. Then will you not tell me how good he is in bed?"

Sasuke gaped at his brother. What the hell had happened in the past month? This, this couldn't be his brother. In fact if he didn't know any better, he'd be running to the police reporting the imposter.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you, Itachi? Are you drunk?" That doesn't make any since. Not even his grandmother could get drunk off of this fruit juice.

"No, no I'm not." He said airily. His eyes looked zoned out as though he was staring right through Sasuke. "I've 'lightened up'."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything he caught Naruto's eye. He nodded slightly before turning back to his still zoned out brother.

"Excuse me." Itachi just nodded still distantly gazing off. Sasuke left wondering what the hell was happening to his world.

**Konoreimei Shinkansen, Compartment 12**

**2:00 am, Friday**

Sasuke stole yet another glance at Naruto and growled at seeing the blond still staring out the window. _'I'll be damned if I'm the only one feeling this frustration!'_

They had only been on the train for seven minutes, but to Sasuke it felt like a lifetime. Each second felt agonizing. It was his body's fault. It didn't make any since! He had ordered his body to run marathons and it had complied. Though now, of all times _now_, it would not obey his command to cool down.

He laid his head back on the seat and sighed up at the ceiling and he caught it. That flicker of movement from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke chanced a glance at the blond and was irritated to see him staring firmly out of the glass.

Sasuke took deep breaths. The temperature just kept on rising, and before long he was panting slightly with a rather big problem. _'Can he not see what he's doing to me?'_

The raven shifted slightly in his seat biting his lips to stifle the gasp that was threatening to spill from his throat. That friction was going to be the death of him. There it was again! That shimmer of movement before utter stillness once more. _'That dobe! That idiot! Can he not see—wait. Son of a— Yeah he can see! He's enjoying this! Well, two can play that game.'_

Smothering his smirk, Sasuke groaned. "God, it is so hot. Don't you think so, Naruto-san?"

Naruto tore his eyes to look at his assistant with amused eyes. "No, not really. Are you okay, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, _'Damn him.'_

"Maybe you're over working yourself, perhaps you should see a doctor?" Naruto continued, the mirth still in his eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _'Fuck it.'_

The raven stood abruptly and strode over to the blond man who just merely raised his eyebrows. Sasuke said nothing, but pushed Naruto back instead; reveling in the hiss of pain as Naruto hit his head on the glass.

Sasuke straddled Naruto's hips and claimed his lips. He mentally cheered as he felt Naruto stiffen beneath him; the blond certainly wasn't expecting this. Though his victory was short lived as he felt Naruto growl and pull away.

Sasuke shuddered as his eyes pierced his soul. There was something off about them, something that made Sasuke shiver in anticipation. They were red, the deepest of crimson, like freshly spilt blood. The orbs glittered in primal lust, Sasuke moaned, sinfully glazed _lust_.

His moan was like the softest silk to his ears, teasing and enticing. It rolled of his lips like quicksilver; the sound sent a spark of pleasure straight to his groin. Naruto grinned; this man was like nothing he'd ever had.

Everything about him was like an alluring whisper, beckoning him to ravish and pillage. Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him savoring the scent of cherries and spice, the smell sending a jolt through him. _God this man_

The compartment was as a sauna, heat pulsing through the room. It was silent save for the men's panting breaths and the lull of the train. Sasuke groaned as a hot tongue swept up the column of his neck, a shock of pleasure. He never knew how sensitive his neck could be. Though the tongue wasn't finished. He moaned as the blond's wet muscle licked the outer shell of his ear, his hands finding purchase in the sunflower hair that had him captivated at first glance.

It was slick with the gel the man had used and Sasuke wondered hazily how his hear would feel without it. Suddenly, he was pushed back on to the floor. He gasped as his burning back made contact with the freezing tiles below, yet the sensation was blown out of his mind when his lips were taken with Naruto's own.

Naruto plundered cavern of the man below, his taste buds bursting with the taste of fruit. _'Gods he taste as good as he smells…'_

The blond growled low his throat as he thoroughly ravaged the man beneath him. He brutally explored every wet crevice of the raven's mouth, completely ensnared with the taste.

Sasuke was on fire, every nerve in him singing in pleasure. It took him a few moments to realize that he was lying still. Shyly he sucked on his employers tongue and was rewarded with a sharp groan. Sasuke smiled, a bit more confident and cautiously explored Naruto's mouth as well.

He couldn't place the taste, likening it only to the tingling aftertaste he would get from eating tomatoes. Sasuke toes curled in pleasure, by gods he tasted delicious. Entirely entranced Sasuke reversed their positions and taking a quick breath of air before diving back into the warm cavern.

Naruto's body pulsed with desire; he hadn't ever felt such lust for someone in so long if ever. This man would be his undoing. The man on top of him gave a particular vicious suck that had Naruto arching up inadvertently brushing their erections together. Sasuke broke the kiss, a moan spilling over his lips.

The sound had cracked something within him. Naruto flipped them over once more pinning the pale arms above Sasuke's head. His eyes roamed over every inch of the man taking in the thoroughly debauched man beneath him.

His usually kept hair was spread over the tile like an onyx sea, the smoky black eyes glazed with desire. His skin was flushed a pretty pink and his lips were parted with harsh gasps. Naruto swooped down licking and biting every inch of the flushed skin.

"Sasuke, my pretty china doll, _Sasuke_." He whispered huskily, the voice sending his blood rushing south. "If only you could see how utterly delicious you look, lying on the floor of a train, splayed so wonderfully beneath me."

Naruto breathed in the luscious scent of cherries and arousal. "I want you, Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned silently as the blond gripped his wrist tight enough to leave bruises. "I'm going to have you, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a loud moan as the blond drove down harshly, grinding his clothed erection against his own aching hardness. The pleasure was maddening it raced up his spine, clouding his eyes. Every thrust had flashes of light accompanying it, and he couldn't have stopped his moans if he'd wanted to.

Naruto growled low in his throat, the heat pooling in his groin growing with every desperate noise of pleasure that emitted from the man under him. He was close, and by the constant whimpers that spilled from Sasuke's lips, he knew Sasuke was as well.

Sasuke writhed under the assault of pleasure and he knew the relief was coming. He welcomed and cursed it. Fuck, he wanted this. The maddening spiral of pleasure consuming him all thoughts siphoned away in this torrent of bliss. It was almost—

"Uchiha Sasuke, well damn, I thought I'd never see the day."

It was if a bucket of ice washed over him, drenching him in cold dread.

* * *

**Firstly I want to say I'm sorry for the obscenly long wait. A death in the family hit me harder than expected and it killed, burned, and buried my muse.**

**Secondly!!!!**

**I need pairing choices for the new couple I'm going to introduce! I'm leaning towards writing Neji next chapter but the question is...**

**With who????**

**Neji/???**

**Next chapter should be out next week as I will make updates weekly!  
**

**Mouthwatering Cookies for reviewers!**

**-Lemony  
**


End file.
